


A Bright Side

by UndiscoveredSky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredSky/pseuds/UndiscoveredSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes good things can come from bad situations, and no matter how bad things can seem to get, love always wins in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Secret Santa back on Tumblr, but I figured I'd go ahead and post here as well since I really haven't put my account to use yet. I've never really done any Jean/Marco writing before despite loving the pairing, so SS ended up being a great way to finally sit down and write about these two~! The ending wasn't the ending I had originally planned, but it's probably best I went with this one instead. I hope you all enjoy though!

It was no secret. Within their group of friends, everyone knew about Marco and Jean. There was no way anyone could deny it—they were dating. Of course, that pissed Jean off and he constantly yelled at the others, but it didn't change anything. Even before the two had started dating, everyone would sit and take bets on when they would eventually hook up and who would be the one to initiate their relationship. Those details are blurred though since no-one knows when it had actually happened. Just one day, Jean didn't bother to deny it. They would hold hands or stand close to one-another whenever they had the chance. They would sneak little kisses when they thought no-one was looking. Their circle of friends all approved of their relationship and they were glad for the two. The two of them seemed truly happy together. Of course there were crude comments from those less than enthused about the relationship, but the two never let that stop them. A few months after they had started dating, Marco came out to his parents. Although they were surprised by the confession, they were still proud of their son and loved him dearly. Jean meanwhile avoided telling his parents like the plague—he’d say he would talk to them at some point, but he never did.

That was their sophomore year of high school. They were now juniors in college. They opted for the same school since it offered both of their interests—elementary education for Marco and criminal justice for Jean. They took classes together when they could and helped each other study if they weren't busy. It was nearing break and Jean was going over his notes when Marco had returned from his last class. When Jean heard the door open, he looked up and gave Marco a slight grin. “Hey,” he mused.

"Hey," Marco returned the greeting, though he didn't seem nearly as chipper as usual. He kicked off his shoes and padded through their dorm room, making his way to his bed before sitting down on it. "Are you busy studying?"

"Just going over some of my class notes. Why?" Jean spun around in his chair so he could look at Marco directly.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk…" Uh-oh. Those words paired with Marco’s unusual downcast tone instantly made Jean fret.

"…You’re not wanting to break up with me, are you?" He questioned. They never fought or anything—they play teased each other, but that was completely different. Everything between them was fine, so why was Marco acting that way…? Marco was surprised by the question before he chuckled and shook his head.

"You really think I’d want to break up with you? No, it’s nothing like that." Jean breathed a sigh of relief at that, but still. Something was bothering Marco, and it was very obvious. Closing his book, he went over and joined Marco on his bed.

"What’s bothering you then, Marco? Is there something I can do to fix things?" Marco looked away and fidgeted at the questions being directed at him. Usually he had no issues telling his boyfriend when things were bothering him and just what they were, but this has been a thing bothering him for a while…

"Have you told your parents about us yet?" He quietly asked, finally peeking up at Jean as he asked. Jean was surprised by the question before he let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair. Those actions were answer enough for Marco and he continued. "Are you ever going to tell them? We've been dating for nearly five years now…"

"I know, I know," Jean retorted, a bit more gruffly than he meant to. "But, it’s a hell of a lot easier said than done."

"But…I don’t get why it’d be that much of an issue. Your parents both seemed pretty nice to me."

"How they seem in front of you is different than how they actually are. Just like I seem to be an ass to Eren."

"…You can be a prick to Eren sometimes." Jean gave Marco a flat stare at that comment before Marco started laughing.

"The asshole deserves it…!" Jean tried to argue, but Marco just laughed more.

"Makes me wonder how much you two fight if you actually have a crush on him…"

"Oh hell no! Me and that bastard?! What are you thinking, Marco?" Marco tried to quiet his laughing to comfort his fuming boyfriend. He loved teasing Jean every now and then—it was fun. And, he felt like he needed to try and lighten the mood a little, even if it just ended up making Jean grumpy. At least this way he’d get over it faster rather than brood about it.

”Sorry, sorry. I know you only feel that way for me.” He pat Jean’s back before asking a bit more seriously. “Will you tell them…?” Jean looked at Marco in disbelief before sighing.

"Guess I’ve got no choice now. I’ll tell them during break." Marco smiled at that, glad to hear it.

"Thanks, Jean," He mused quietly before leaning in to give his boyfriend a gentle kiss, which Jean willingly returned. They stayed like that for a few brief, yet perfect seconds before Jean pulled away to stand up.

"I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Want to grab something to eat?" Jean asked, offering his hand to Marco. Marco nodded and took his hand before standing up as well.

"Yeah, sounds good. Maybe we’ll run into Eren so you can confess your undying love for him~" Jean gave him a shove at that, but they were both chuckling now.

"You make it sound like you’d like that," Jean retorted. "But, that’s not going to happen. I've got you and that’s all that matters."

The following weeks passed quickly for the two, and soon they were heading back to their home town. Although they came from the same city, the both preferred to take their cars back so they could do other things if needed. That, and Marco could leave several hours before Jean could have. Marco was already planning for it to be a nice, relaxing break. Spend time with the family; catch up on all the things he’s missed. Things of that sort. Of course him and Jean would try and talk every night, but since they already went to go to school together, they figured it wasn't super important to meet up. Their break was only a few days, so they’d be back together before long. 

It was late in the evening when Marco heard his phone go off. He was in his room, playing a game when it happened. Blinking, he paused and pulled out his phone. Normally, he really only got calls from his parents. When he saw it was Jean calling though, he couldn't help but be even more confused. Just why was he calling…? They hadn't made plans or anything…Regardless it accepted the call and put the phone to his ear, only to be greeted with the sound of blaring music. “J-Jean?” He asked, talking a little louder to try and make sure Jean could hear him over the (what Marco would assume to be with how loud it already seemed) deafening music.

"Marco…" Jean almost sounded relieved to hear Marco’s voice. Even from just hearing the way Jean said his name though, Marco knew something was up.

"Jean, where are you? What’s wrong?" He questioned, standing up. Jean hesitated, which only made Marco worry more. "Jean?"

"…S-Sorry," he finally apologized, and Marco had to strain to hear him. "I’m at the bar right now." The blaring music finally made sense, and so did how odd Jean sounded when talking. He must have had a good number of drinks to have that much of an effect on him. Marco started pulling on socks and his jacket.

"You’re not in any condition to drive. I’ll come and get you."

"Yeah…Thanks." Jean told him which bar he was at and the directions there before Marco bid him a quick good-bye so he could finish getting ready. It really wasn't like Jean to get that drunk though. Something must have really been bothering him. He tried not to dwell on it though as he grabbed his keys and make his way out to his car. Hopefully Jean would tell him what’s up though.

When Marco pulled up to the bar, he wasn't expecting the sight he was greeted with. Jean was battered—eye turning a dark shade of purple and a busted lip as well as some torn clothing, but the injuries didn't seem too bad. Beside Jean stood a man that Marco had never seen, but it looked like he was keeping an eye on Jean. Although Jean didn't look too bad, it was still worse than what he was expecting, and it made his heart ache to see him hurt. He quickly parked his car and got out. “What happened?” He asked worriedly, looking between the two of them.

"This your friend?" The guy asked and Marco nodded. "Right after he got off the phone, someone started shit with him and they decided to try and fight it out. I pulled them apart before it got much worse."

"Is everything okay?" Marco asked and the person nodded. "I’ll handle things from here. Thank you." The person nodded once more before making his way back inside, leaving the two alone with nothing but the booming bass escaping from the building. Marco finally looked Jean over carefully and he was a bit relieved that those injuries on his face appeared to be the only ones he had. He might have had bruises elsewhere, but as long as he wasn't bleeding and nothing was broken, it’d be okay. Still, this was getting to be too much for poor Marco. "What the hell happened?" He questioned, tone a mix of worry and displeasure. Jean shifted under Marco’s gaze, similar to how a young child would act at being scolded.

"He sai’ shit an’ I decked him," Jean replied flatly; a complete opposite with how he was acting. Marco sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get much out of Jean right now. He could ask him tomorrow when he’s sobered up a little.

"Alright, fine. I’ll drive you home—"

"No." Marco stopped what he was doing and looked at Jean. Before he could ask though, Jean continued, surprisingly serious despite his inebriated state. "I can’t go home. I go’ kicked out."

"Kicked out?" Marco repeated, eyes widening in surprise. Instantly he felt regret for asking Jean to talk to his parents about them. He had no clue they would react that badly… “Let me call my parents…I’m sure they’ll be fine with you staying with us for the rest of the break.” When Jean gave a nod in affirmation, Marco pulled out his phone and called his parents. The conversation was short, and half of it dealt with Marco apologizing for waking them up, but when he explained, they were more than okay with Jean staying over. He told them he’d be back soon before hanging up, looking to Jean. “Let’s go. You can stay with us.” Jean gave another nod and shuffled over to Marco’s car, opening the passenger door once it was unlocked before sitting inside. The car ride was quiet for the first few minutes, neither knowing what to say. After a while though, Marco finally brought himself to speak up. “…I’m sorry, I had no idea…”

"Don’ be," Jean said, taking his eyes off the passing sights from his window to look at Marco. "If they can’ accept it…Oh well." Marco nodded and it fell silent for another minute or two. Finally, when they were at a stop light:

"…What did you say to them…?"

"I tol’ them I was gonna propose to ya." Marco was really glad they were at a stop light right then, because he had to tear his eyes away from the road to give his boyfriend a bewildered stare. All previous worries of Jean getting kicked out vanished from his mind—replaced with those thoughts.

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me," Jean replied.

"Y-yeah, but…You’re drunk right now…"

"I wasn' when I said it." Marco was sure he was blushing darkly by then. It’s not like he hadn't thought of something like that before, but still. "Are you gonna say no…?" Jean seemed to have a very good habit of asking questions that would take Marco by surprise. Finally, Marco turned back to look at the road, shaking his head.

"Well, it is really sudden, you look like hell, and you didn't do anything flashy…Buuuuut, I think I’d accept." He heard Jean laugh, and honestly, that made him really glad to hear it. He then felt Jean’s hand on his leg, and although he couldn't look at Jean, he listened carefully to what he had to say.

"No matter wha' life throws at us…I will never stop lovin' you." He squeezed Marco’s leg before letting go. It was so odd for something so…Well, wonderful was putting it mildly in Marco’s mind to come from such a bad situation. Even if it wasn't anything flashy, Jean basically asked Marco to marry him in a way, and Marco would never dream of turning him down. The rest of the trip was in silence, but this time, it was a comfortable silence. Marco was pulling into the driveway when he decided to speak again.

"I love you, Jean. Always."

"Love you too, Marco. Always will."


End file.
